


Sirens

by Dark_and_night



Category: TCMB, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death of family, Other, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: After the last of his family dies, Thomas goes to the Gulf of Mexico.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

This day would come eventually. He always knew it. But at the same time, no one ever expects death in the family. Everyone just kind of believes that everyone they love will be alive for ever, that no one will get hurt or get older, and nothing will ever change. 

It is always the days you least expect it, when change happens. Thomas woke up, ready to do what needed to get done for the day, to find a corpse in his home that hadn’t been made by him.

Hoyt had died a few years ago from liver failure. Monty a year or so after that. And that morning, his mama was finally the last to go. 

Thomas didn’t know what to do with himself. He dug a hole, made a cross out of wood, and after that, he was officially alone. He was a little out of his mind as he grabbed a car and started driving, not taking anything with him. He was about an hour from his hometown when he realized he wasn’t even wearing a mask. 

As he drove, his head began to clear just a bit. Just enough for him to want to be driving towards something. 

He could barely read the signs on the side of the road, but he finally did recognize a sign that said, ‘Gulf of Mexico.’

The ocean. Thomas had never seen it before. He drove to the ocean as fast as he could without getting pulled over, his driving skills rusty but not completely out of practice. 

The sun was already setting in the sky by the time he made it to a beach. No one was on it, probably due to the sun going down, which was just fine for Thomas. He stepped out of the car, listening to the sound of the waves. 

Kneeling down, he took off his shoes and socks, putting his feet in the sand. He wiggled his toes, the feeling strange and unfamiliar, but exhilarating at the same time. The sand was still slightly warm from when the sun was out. 

He walked through it to the edge of the water, feeling how the sand got damper and colder the closer he got to the water. The water lapped at his toes, a tired smile forming on his face as he felt it. Something in the air smelled different from anything else he had ever smelled before. Salty, fishy. If he could do it all over again, he would have traveled more.

Thomas sat down in the shallow water, not caring about how wet his clothes got. He looked out at the water, tiredness filling his body now that he finally had a moment in his life to himself. 

He wasn’t sure when he had gotten older. Before he realized it, chasing down intruders had gotten harder. Injuries had taken longer to heal. His back and knees had started hurting even after a full night’s sleep. He had gotten older along with his family.

The water felt good. He stood, wading in deeper. He couldn’t swim. He guessed that didn’t matter.

He walked farther into the water, almost at chest level, when he felt something brush against his leg. 

Thomas jumped, falling backwards into the water and crawling away, trying to see into the dark water. Another tug at his leg made him run back into shallower water, unable to see what was underneath with the sun gone.

He turned back to the water now safely on dry land, glaring at the water. He had heard of sharks, but he didn’t think they had appendages to tug on his limbs with.

The water began to bubble, and slowly, a head rose out of the water. 

Seaweed-like hair floated around it, but that wasn’t the strangest thing about this creature. Its eyes were huge and white, its skin grey and scaley. It had no nose, just slits. Just like Thomas. Behind the creature, he saw a long dark tail that stretched out many feet behind it.

You rose out of the water, tilting your head as you looked at the human who was glaring back at you. The human had a face similar into your own, and had a large frame and dark, greasy hair. 

Creeping closer in the shallow water, the human moved away as you grew closer. 

He was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. He looked so much different from normal humans. You reached out a webbed hand, trying to pull him to you, but he completely evacuated the water, glaring you down from the sand.

Thomas couldn’t believe what he was seeing. How had no one ever mentioned creatures like this existed in the world?

He eyed you wearily as you opened your mouth, a low melody that sounded as calming and perfect as ocean waves escaping your mouth in lieu of words.

Instantly, his stress escaped him, his entire body feeling relaxed for the first time in his entire life. Thomas sank to his knees, his body right on the edge of the water, the waves lapping at his knees as he listened to your song.

You swam over, crawling onto the land, continuing to sing your courting song for the human. He was still as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He was so warm, but you supposed no matter how attractive he was, he was still human. 

Your song came to a close, the man staring at you with wide eyes. You trailed a hand down his front, wishing he wasn’t wearing this strange artificial skin that humans wore. You wanted to see all of him. 

You lightly tugged at his shirt, trying to rip it off, finally snapping Thomas out of his stupor. 

Thomas grabbed your wrist, looking you up and down with disbelieving eyes. You tried to speak, but to him it sounded like more music. 

Thomas wasn’t sure what to do. He had no idea what was happening. In one day his whole world had turned upside down, and now he was sitting in the ocean, a fish person with a face that resembled his was curled up in his arms.

You nuzzled your face against his jaw, your hair wrapping around his shoulders, even your tail coming out of the water to wrap itself around this beautiful human. No, to wrap around your new mate. He hadn’t rejected your song, after all. He was all yours.


	2. Babies

Thomas’ best trait was being adaptive, sturdy, tough. He could and had lived through many things that most people couldn’t even dream of. The thing he was living through now, however, was something that even he had never dreamed of. A siren had fallen in love with him, and claimed him as a mate. 

He was living in a small shack near the gulf, where said siren had claimed him. It seemed like as good a place as any to live, seeing as he had abandoned his house. He’d been called a drifter a few times by strangers, but thanks to his size and terrifying exterior people tended to leave him alone.

Every morning he rose, and walked to the shore, and every morning there was the siren that had fallen for him. You would wait for him in the shallows, arms spread out and head resting in the wet sand. Every day you saw him your thin lips spread out into a smile, showing off your sharp teeth. And every day he came to you without fear.

It wasn’t quite a normal relationship, but Thomas always figured he would never get a normal relationship. The only important difference between a normal relationship and his was the fact that you lived in water, and neither of you could talk. Other than that, everything else was perfectly normal.

Thomas walked down to the beach, spotting you laid out in the sand, the rising sun warming your scales. The sight of you no longer brought him any awe or wonder, but it brought him a familiar sense of peace. Not quite like when he still had his family, but he still liked the feeling.

A happy, melodic sound came from you when you saw Thomas, your tail swishing happily in the water behind you. Thomas smiled and sat in the water by your side, allowing you to climb onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your tail around his torso, cuddling him tightly. His body felt like fire against your naturally cool skin, but for a mate as beautiful as him, you’d go through anything. 

Today was a very special day. It was special because you had every intention to have children with Thomas. The main issue was that the two of you couldn’t communicate, and of course the fact that Thomas couldn’t come into the water to protect your eggs. So either you’d have to lay the eggs close to shore, and risk them getting found by ugly humans or eaten by some other kind of land animal, or you lay them deep underwater and not get to see your mate for a long time. Both were scary, and you couldn’t communicate this with Thomas.

However, you were determined. You had found the most beautiful mate in the world. It didn’t matter if he was human. You wanted children. And aside from the things you didn’t know and couldn’t control, things were already in motion. 

Thomas slowly laid back in the water, giving you time to move your tail out of the way. You rested on his chest, looking down at him. Playfully, you nipped on his jaw, careful with your sharp teeth not to cut him, which made him chuckle. 

You slid off him, sliding through the shallows, looking behind your to make sure that he was following. Thomas raised his eyebrows and rose, treading through the water, following you. 

He continued following until you showed him to a small tidepool, which you had covered with a bit of floating moss. You pushed away the moss, revealing a the tidepool and the small bunch of eggs you’d hidden there.

Thomas’ eyes widened, kneeling down by the pool. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and on the other hand, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was seeing. He looked at you, at your loving expression as you looked down into the pool, and his mind slowly started putting the pieces together. 

He pointed to himself, still in disbelief. You opened your mouth, the melodic sounds that made up your voice full of love as your tail surrounded the tidepool. Thomas sank to his knees by your side, everything inside him aching. 

Though everything that was happening was so impossible, he was still happy. He didn’t understand how all of this had happened, but it looked like he was going to have a family again.


End file.
